Love's Just Like That Sometimes
by Writer Girl Angel
Summary: Harry's 6th year and theres a new girl. She's on Draco's arm, and everyone assumes by this and by her appearance and family that she's slytherin. But what has this Raven in Gryffindor got that's charmed Harry instantly?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was glad to return to Hogwarts his 6th year. He had been tired, stressed, sick of the

Dursley's, and missing his friends desperately. He only wished that he could see the new girl

everyone was talking about on the train.

"She's from America. Her parents are 'purebloods' and transferred here to work at the

Ministry." Ron said.

"She's sitting with Draco in _his_ compartment." Hermione added. "She's obviously going to be

seeing him this year."

"You never know, Hermione, some can't be judged so easily. Maybe he was assigned to her."

Ron defended.

"Or he assigned himself to her." Harry laughed. "Pansy must be furious." They all laughed at

the thought of some poor new girl being attacked with love by Draco, Pansy fuming at the sight,

and the new girl trying desperately to separate herself from him.

"Can't blame Draco, though." Ron began moments later. "She's not bad lookin'" Ron

finished and Harry grinned.

Hermione shot Ron a furious look and muttered "Boys.."

"So, she's new, good looking, and stuck with Draco...Wonder what house she'll get?" Harry

mumbled. Everyone exchanged looks until Hermione decided to speak up.

"Slytherin!" She declared.

"No way! Just because Malfoy kidnaped her before she could meet and decent wizards or

witched doesn't mean she's the Bride Of Malfoy!" Ron defended the new girl yet again. Harry

laughed and Hermione just stared coldly at Ron, obviously jealous.

"Well, we'll find out soon, won't we." Harry said, motioning out the window. There, in the

distance, was the castle Harry had learned to call home-Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was transfixed when he walked into the Great Hall. Candles were floating gracefully,

illuminating the entire hall. The enchanted ceiling was dark with a few subtle stars scattered here

and there. It was even more entrancing each time he walked in for the fresh new year.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their places at the Gryffindor table and turned to watch as

the other students entered. Neville, Seamus, and Dean joined them soon after at their table. Cho

joined her fellow Ravenclaws. Then, the people they had been waiting for.

Draco's goonies- Crabbe and Goyle- were at his side, a fuming Pansy behind him. Draco had

a proud smirk on his face as everyone noticed the girl he had on his arm.

Harry felt a pang in his chest at the sight of her. She was stunning, even if she was 'Draco's

Girl'. Ron was right, Draco had excellent taste.

She had shoulder length jet black, straight, hair- except for one white streak down the front.

Her skin was pale and her eyes dark, perhaps even black. She was wearing long Hogwarts robes

because she had yet to be assigned to a house. Her fingernails were painted black, Harry noticed,

considering they were entwined with Draco's.

But what pleased Harry the most was that this already amazing girl seemed to be ignoring

Draco and looking at Harry with a pleading look that simply screamed "Help me!".

She managed to pull herself away from Draco when McGonagall called her over to join the

first years that needed to be sorted into their houses as well.

"Raven Masters." McGonagall called. Harry watched her walk ahead of the first years, up the

steps, and sit on the wooden stool next to McGonagall. McGonagall placed the sorting hat gently

on Raven's head.

"Ah...well, let's see...difficult. Yes, another difficult one. Just like Potter I see. Torn between

Gryffindor and Slytherin." The Hat began. There were whispers around the room instantly, either '_She's definitely Slytherin material'_ or something to do with Harry being mentioned when

discussing Raven."Hm..yes, yes. Clever girl. Bold and courageous. Thirsty, just as Mr. Potter, to

prove yourself." The hat continued. Raven remained relaxed, eyes glancing to Harrywho was

trying to figure her out. "Well...yes, I know!...GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause irrupted after a moment or two of shock. Raven headed toward her new table with a

smirkWithout thinking, Harry rose from his seat, approached Raven, to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Raven," She said with a friendly smile. She, at first, gave the impression of an evil girl

who'd love Draco and despise Harry. But now, Harry could see her dark eyes weren't dark at all,

but a light brown."Raven Masters." she finished, shaking his hand. Harry was grinning like mad,

partly because of this gorgeous new addition to the Gryffindor house, partly because he could

feel Draco's eyes glaring at him with hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I dont't own Harry Potter. Duh. This goes for all the stories i have on here, every chapter. Got it? Good._

_Another thing real quick: I got an interesting review, concerning stereotyping. Quick little fact: Raven is based off of me look wise, based off me and the way i've been treated. She's basically me reformatted. Ok? This story is meant to prove that it's whats inside that makes a person good or evil- not how they look. Trust me- if you met me on the street you'd NEVER guess what kind of person i am. I'm really nice, even if my appearance is a bit..er..dark. Anywho-_

_One last little bitty thing.._

_I don't like being complained to about formatting. M-kay? I suck with formatting and that's the way it is. Hate me or love me, I'm not quitting these stories. Some like my stories, others don't. I won't quit because of a few people and punish those who'd like to read this story and my others. M-kay? Deal._

_If you don't like my stories then you don't have to read them. Ok? Good._

_Continue on now:_

* * *

Walking back with the smiling Raven, Harry noticed Hermione trying desperately not to

strangle Ron, who was staring at Raven and ignoring Hermione completely.

"These are my best friends-Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry said and sat down

next to Ron, motioning for Raven to sit on the other side of him.

"Pleasure meeting the both of you, as well as you Harry." Raven said kindly.

Hermione looked away and began chatting with Ginny as Ron blushed a nearly deeper shade

of red than his hair.

As soon as the first years were sorted and the feast had begun, Ron sighed and bowed his

head. "Looks like we're gonna have unwanted company." he mumbled.

Harry and Raven turned to see Draco Malfoy heading toward their table.

"Great." Harry mumbled flatly, turning back around.

"Not him again..." Raven mumbled. "My mom has been making me stick with Draco a lot

lately. It sucks sometimes.." Raven sighed.

"What?" Harry ask.

"My mom, she's been pushing me into Draco's arms. I hate it." Raven said softly. "He's nice

and all, but sometimes he's pretty strict about who I'm meant to be around and such. Mom says

he's perfect for me, says he could put some sense into my _'foolish' _head. It's ridiculous.." Raven

sighed.

"She thinks you're foolish for liking all magic folk?" Ron ask.

"Yeah, and muggles. I find muggles absolutely fascinating." Raven said with a gleam of joy

in her eyes.

"You should meet Ron's dad.." Harry laughed.

But the laughs soon faded as Draco, their unwanted company, showed his face at their table.

"Well, well, well... Potter's gone and taken my girl. Come on, Raven, we'll get this

straightened out with the Headmaster immediately. Your mother will be furious if he doesn't."

Draco said with a smirk, his icy blue eyes focused on Raven.

"Well, Draco... I think I'll stay in Gryffindor, if it's okay.." Raven replied , nervously. Harry

had expected Draco to be enraged with Raven, but instead Draco's tone remained calm,

surprisingly.

"Well, will you at least come and sit with me for now? Please..?" Draco asked, making a

pouting face.

Raven smiled at him, her pale cheeks blushing a bit. "If Harry doesn't mind." Raven said.

Harry glared at Draco, who simply smirked victoriously in response.

"Go ahead, Raven- if you want to you can." Harry replied dryly.

"Great! Let's go." Draco said proudly and Raven got up and headed to Draco's table. "Looks

like I win this match, Potter." Draco said, turned, and caught up with Raven, entwining his

fingers with hers.

"That's just sick." Ron said bluntly.

"Yeah. I wonder why she continues to hang around with him if she dislikes him so much?"

Harry said.

"Because she's obviously a two-faced liar." Hermione snapped. "Or she's completely

mental."

"Yeah right." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's probably because of her mom. That or she just sees a side of Malfoy we just barely had a

glimpse of." Harry said and shuddered. "Scary sight."

"Yeah. He's all...mushy gooshy around her! I've never seen Malfoy act like that around

anyone!" Ron laughed.

"Draco's weakness, very disturbing. Maybe we should dress you up, Ron, and Draco may fall

in love with you too!" Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron laughed, blushing.

"But Ron!" Harry whined and began laughing. "You'd look smashing."

"You're horrible, Harry!" Hermione said, wiping away her tears of laughter. "Really horrible

for making me picture that."

"Shut up." Ron said, still laughing.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Raven's head resting on Draco's shoulder, her arm

wrapped around his waist, and his around hers. It almost seemed sweet.

Almost.

Harry felt jealousy rising inside him. He was starting to fancy Raven and Draco had to steal

her away. How could a beast like Malfoy fall for such a beauty? Or, an even better question-

How did the beauty fall for the beast known formally as Draco Malfoy?

Harry secretly wondered, as he watched Raven and Draco share a brief yet sweet kiss, if

Raven would ever leave Draco and come to the good side.


End file.
